Shadow MercenaryOne Solemn HourOne Year Later
by ElectricWriter
Summary: It's one year since Mackenzie got her powers and she retraces her steps of how it happened. Guest appearance Rachel/Marvel Girl joins in. March 4th is also Mackenzie's birthday


_**Shadow Mercenary**_

_**One Solemn Hour/Year After Darkness**_

_**One-Shot**_

_**Part I**_

*-Spoilers

~In The Ashes of Pain~

March 4th. The day of my birth and also the first time I died. My innocence died, and my sweetheart charm went a long with it since my adopted parents were murdered. Guess you wanna hear the story.

A day in New York City, seeing people in a rush, kids off to school. But I walk to Trinity Church and Cemetery, that night it all began still haunts me. Stela's cruel joke of trying to push me into a grave was nothing but a way to make everyone love her. That's all she is. The open grave i was pushed in was filled, but has a burial for someone else. I step away from the spot and head over inside the church. As a Christian myself, I do care and respect God. This church looked abandoned and everything is torn apart inside. There is another up on 51st, but this one had too many memories. This is a place where I come to clear my head. I got permission for it from Detective Sara Pezzini. That gal's all right. But when I heard her daughter Hope went missing, I was in shock. I am helping find her, because technically by relation, Hope is my niece. Sara considers me as an aunt to her daughter. I sit in the pews and did some thinking of what happened in the past year. The night of how it happened. Before I got these powers, I had nightmares which lead to where I am now. I also learned who my real parents were. *Michael Estacado and Grace Thoreaux-Estacado. *During my time travel to get the stones, I discovered my ancestors, but Lawrence revealed it to me before Sonatine did. Oh, how I hated him. Sonatine I mean. He murdered my adoptive parents since they raised me for 21 years. He claimed himself as my father, but he is NO father of mine. I was nothing more than his pawn in his little game.

Though it was still morning, it was now starting to rain. The weather had been warm and I smelled moisture in the air. *But I saw someone coming up to me. That redhead from the X-Men I believe.

"Mack! Wait up!"

She had an umbrella with her and she holds it over both of us. Rachel Grey. One gal I counted on. She is helping me research on my family and also took time off today since it was...well my birthday. She handed me a box.

"I got you something. Logan sends his wishes."

I unwrap the paper and ribbon as I look inside to find a pendant that had The Darkness artifact symbol and the other was a bracelet. It had some Chinese symbols on it representing the symbols: 黑暗 影子唯利是圖

One of them stood for Darkness and the other Shadow Mercenary. Not sure why that was added, but I'm sure it'll mean something one day.

"Rachel, what's with these symbols?"

"Betsy thought of putting them on. Wait, you know what they mean?"

I nod. "Duh, I studied over 30 different languages every summer since I was 5."

"I so envy you."

And we both laughed and walked on.

~Death of Innocence~

It was getting to the point where it was pouring hard and we had to find shelter. I also wanted to see my sensei Tomas. One man I counted on and also who taught me many styles of martial arts. He even took me trips to China in the summer after my sessions of studying foreign languages. He was a great man, like a second father to me. He was in his early thirties when he taught me martial arts. We both went to the dojo where it was held. Apparently he's still doing the business with his wife Sonya. Very nice woman. Me and Rachel step into it and to our surprise Tomas was cleaning up after lessons.

"Hello Sensei."

He turns around and looks at me with a smile.

"Mackenzie-chan, how nice to see you again. It's been a while."

Rachel quirked a brow. "Mackenzie-chan?"

"Ahh, you brought a friend."

"I'm Rachel Grey."

He looked at her for a few moments then nodded. "You have your mother's looks. Now then, would you two care for some tea?"

How could I say no to tea?

As we sat down, he talked about how his classes were a success then asked what I was up to.

"Well, sensei. Over the last year I've been going through changes. I keep thinking of darkness."

He looked at me with a worried look. "Nightmares? I know you used to call me a year ago about that. A month before your birthday to be exact."

"Yes, but they stopped. But I don't like to think about my 21st birthday. It sucked."

I heard him chuckle. "Don't tell me you went out drinking, Kenzie-chan."

I shake my head. "Hell no. I'm not much of a drinker."

"Trust me, she isn't. I've been hanging out with her a lot lately."

He nodded and then his wife went out to take the garbage to the dumpster, but a scream could be heard from outside. I got up to run outside despite the rain. there was a thug about to slit her throat.

"Let her go, asshole."

"Why doncha make me, bitch! I'll be givin' this lady a good time if ya know what I mean."

There wasn't enough time, but my Darkness armor reacts to the situation as it covers my body. It was dark enough outside now, but I took down the man that tried to hurt my sensei's wife. I was out of control, my rage was out of control. I wanted to tear this thug in half, but i was stopped by Rachel.

"Mack stop!"

I turn around and I saw that Tomas had seen everything. I felt ashamed that he saw it, the thug took off running from me.

"You're crazy!"

I fell on my knees and Rachel let me have control again. Then I felt someone touch my shoulder and I turn to look up. It was my sensei.

"I think I can see what you meant about seeing'darkness'. Come inside, Kenzie-chan. No need to feel shameful."

We talked for a while and I asked if I could get training still. He was happy to. But as a reward for saving his wife, I was given a golden belt. I tie it around my waist and bowed respectfully.

~Solemn Hour~

Rachel still had plans to end my birthday the right way and also my cousin Jackie was picking me up. Or should I say us. As we entered my apartment, there stood Sonatine. I could feel rage in me. The Darkness even agreed.

"[This is your time, Mackenzie...destroy him.]"

"(Mackenzie, don't listen to it.)"

Gah, keep forgetting Rachel is a telepath. Sonatine walked towards us and some of the armor covered my right arm.

"Ahh Mackenzie. Been so long. *I can see that you turned my daughter against me. Regan refuses my services, but I'm the reason why she's immortal. But I have a proposition for you, my dear."

I glared at him with so much hate as the armor covered my body more.

"Now now, I'm just making an offer. Let me help you and show you how to be a real wielder of The Darkness."

"What's wrong with the way I use them?"

He snarled. "Using it for good causes isn't the right way. It represents chaos, destruction and desire. But even I know what you desire, my child."

Desire. Almost like lust of something you want. But that would be a sin to do so because you'll get something else or worse. The lights in the room dimmed as I stood there. Rachel stood behind me.

"Uh, Mack?"

"Well, Mackenzie?"

"You want an answer? Go to hell. I'll own this power and use them against you. You already spilt my family's blood. Ollivia and Waren were the only family I got before these powers and you took it away. I'm not a villain. I'm a hero."

He was angry at my decision.

"Foolish girl! Your fate is sealed, in a near future, I'll have my revenge! Enjoy, your darkness, Estacado. Because you will always be like them. Arrogant, stubborn and a killer."

He smirked as he vanishes.

Good riddence. The armor uncovers my body returning to normal clothes.

"You alright, Mack?"

"Yeah. As for Sonatine, he won't be a problem."

Then I heard a knock at my door and there stood Jackie.

"Hey birthday girl. Ready for dinner?"

I nodded and as we went into the car, he drove to Little Italy, a part in New York and pulls up to a restaurant. I wonder what's going on? We headed inside and the lights go on as everyone shouted surprise. Gleason, Pezzini, Will, Patience, Finn, Lawrence, Regan, *Zatanna and Butcher were all there.

"Jackie, you know I hate surprise parties."

"I know, but just enjoy it for tonight ok? You're my cousin and since we met, I've become less of an ass. I guess there is room for a female Darkness in the family."

I smile and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He's my cousin.

You know, for once I am glad for one day of comfort. Almost.

(End of Part One.)


End file.
